Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-5z}{3} + \dfrac{10z}{3}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-5z + 10z}{3}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{5z}{3}$